Choices and Chances
by mishkaeci
Summary: Every choice that we make can be a chance to undo the mistakes we had committed somewhere back then. Story about love, family and friends. KakaSaku fic.I'll be on hiatus for the moment. I'll try to update at the end of november coz my second semester had
1. Comeback

"Just a little longer."

Sakura begged to her body to hang on. She'd been leaping from tree to tree for about two weeks. She was given a mission to retrieve a scroll from the Cloud Country and it was supposed to be accomplished in one week, not that she's not that good at Class B mission but there's something wrong with the operation. She can tell it right after she accepted the mission. It was the scroll that the Cloud Country had kept for ages.

The outbreak of the news that some missing-nins wanted the scroll left an enigma to the whole village of the Cloud. That's why the hokage of the Cloud asked for help from Konoha.The hidden scroll only contained some information of healing techniques of damaged arms which added more confusing puzzle to Sakura.

It was one boring day when Sakura received a note from Shizune that Tsunade wants to see her. She was relieved when the old Hokage told her that she can do the mission with her abilities as a medic-nin, also pleased that Tsunade chose her for the mission.

She had passed the Chuunin Exam just two years ago and for these past five months she decided to train under Tsunade to become a medic-nin. Tsunade was proud of her when she passed the test. She had found a replica of herself. Much to her surprise when her sensei was overwhelmed from her accomplishment than Tsunade.

"That old hag with his pretentious antics."

She knew Kakashi didn't really mean what he said. She knew her old sensei very well. She had progressed alright, but that statement was her own opinion only. She knew that no matter how hard she would try, she still can not please everybody around her, except Tsunade at least for that matter. It was only the Hokage believed in her. Not her friends, not even her family.

-----

"At last."

She reached the Cloud country gate. After drawn out two weeks, her mission had finally come to an end. She scanned the area and noticed the man with the long black coat. He walked calmly towards her and nodded at her.

"Here. Keep it safe. Say thanks to Tsunade for me."She got the scroll with one swift move.

"Sorry I'm late."

The man grinned. "It's suspected."

"What do you mean?"

"We've got some information two days ago. The missing-nins started to move with their operation."

Sakura was not that surprised. She's right with her assumption. While she had been traveling, she'd been thinking why is her mission taking so long? And what about those explosive notes spread out everywhere in the forest?

"I see. You still couldn't guess who they are?"

"No. But we're working on it."

Sakura sighed. What's the big deal with the scroll? There is really something really wrong, she can feel it. But no matter how hard she try to analyze it, she couldn't pinpoint where the real know is.

"I should go."

The man nodded and with one poof, he was gone.

"Here I go again," as she leapt from tree to tree.

-----

Sakura reached Tsunade's office at the break of dawn. She wished that her report with the Fifth would be quick as a millisecond. She's damn exhausted and the only thing she wanted to do was to snuggle in her comfy duvet and sleep forever.

"You're mission was long overdue. What had you been doing?" What an annoying statement to be thrown at her early in the morning. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh.

"Gomen, Godaime. There had been so many explosive notes everywhere so I had to plan a strategic operation just to pass the border."

"Explosive notes? Sakura that's just an easy task to do! And clearly, that's not a good excuse for your mission to be late. We are all worried about you. You've been gone for almost a month!"

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh again, but a deep one. She had no strength to deal with this but she knows that the Fifth deserve some respect.

"Tsunade-sama, the explosive notes was not placed everywhere simply. It was technically planned. So I had to analyze the whole situation."

Tsunade gave her one long confusing look before she managed to reply. "Elaborate."

Sakura took a seat in front of the Hokage and collected her thoughts.

"Okay, we assumed the mission to be accomplished in just two weeks right? So, what I did was to take it as training. When I reached the last point to the Cloud, I noticed many explosive notes spread everywhere. At first I thought that detonating the notes is too easy to do. Immediately I performed hand seals to deactivate the explosives but to no avail. I tried two times but it was a failure. I scanned the area again and found out that there was a pattern."

Tsunade stood up from her seat and walked towards the window. She still couldn't understand it. What does the explosive notes doing down there at the forest? And who planned that ambush? She secretly thanked the roseate haired kunoichi with her analytical skills. She had a very bad feeling about this.

She looked at her student and she can tell that she's really tired. She could give her a little credit for doing her job neatly.

"Oh, before I forget, here's the scroll." Sakura handed her.

"Okay. I know you're very tired so go home now and take the rest all you need."

Sakura forced a small smile. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled back and watch her leave. _'She looked thinner.'_ She sighed. Her student had been quiet and distant for these past few months. Even though she kept her busy with her strenuous training, she can tell that the girl had some things in her mind.

She didn't know when she started to begin so detached with everything. She sighed again. She has to deal with the recent problem laid on her table first. What so important with this scroll?

-----

Sakura reached her apartment at exactly eight in the morning. Good thing because she did really want to sleep and in the mornings are her favorite time of the day to slumber in her comfortable bed. She unlocked the door of her apartment and walked towards her kitchen. A short cup of coffee would be enough to compensate her hungry appetite.

Her gaze turned to the picture frame that was on her sala table. An old photograph. An old memory. An old feeling. She stared at her biological parents with her in her early teens. Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"Can you see me now? I have progressed like you have always wanted."

She still could not get the pain out of her chest. The thought of her family not believing in her capabilities of being a kunoichi really tears her apart. Deciding to live on her own was no an easy problem to deal with but the anger in her heart forced her to do so.

They would always throw at her the same notion of her being a weakling in her team. She did everything; even put her life at risk in entering the Chuunin Exam. She knows the limitations of her body and she already had accepted the fact that she has a very low stamina but she had put them all aside just to please her parents. But all they answered to her was, "That's not enough."

She knew at that very moment that it was her last straw. She decided to run away from home, leaving a note that she would be back in time where they can never recognize her because she had become way over their expectations. Her pride had been the one that kept her strong in those fleeting moments.

What's the most hurtful part was, they actually let her go with no words of holding her back. That's what added up more pain in her heart. She swore since that day that she would become stronger not for them but for her because no one will ever believe in her but only herself.

She wiped her tears away; this is not the time to fret about her past. She's too tired to deal with her emotions right now. She finished her coffee and went to shower to freshen up before going to bed.

-----

Sakura woke up from the banging of her door. She gazed at her alarm clock just beside her bed. "Fifteen hundred hours. Shit, who could this be?"

"Sakura-chan! Okaerinasai!" The blonde haired ninja threw his arms at her and gave her a bear hug.

"Enough Naruto."

"Eh Sakura-chan, when did you came back?"

"Early this morning." Sakura examined his former teammate and friend. It's been a long time since Naruto visited her. He's been too caught up with too many missions. Being an ANBU is sure tough. Wonder how Hinata is dealing it.

"Why didn't you meet us at the bridge?"

"Gomen Naruto. I was too tired from the mission."

Naruto suddenly remembered what Hinata said to him two days ago. Sakura had been on a mission and was expected to be back early but she took it too long. They were worried about her especially him.

"About that, how did it go? Why did it take so long?"

"Sorry Naruto, I can't tell you. Remember, code of secrecy." Sakura winked at him.

"Hai, hai. Why don't you come with me? Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are eager to see you." Naruto grinned at her widely.

Sakura rolled her eyes. What an irritating lie. "Naruto, I know them well."

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto threw her a wide saucer eyes.

"Nothing. Maybe tonight."

"Ok, ok. Meet us at the pub tonight."

Sakura let out a small smile. She never expected Naruto to be at her apartment; he's too busy. "Thanks for dropping by."

"It's ok. Ja ne!"

Sakura still thank that the mundane things are still in place at least she can be sure that the normalcy of her life is back again. Naruto has always been there for her. How could she not love that kind of guy? How could she sometimes take him for granted? Enough of her pathetic thoughts. She had to deal with her apartment. It's clearly wasted. She has to clean and shop for food before her time runs out in meeting her former team.

-----

Tsunade sat impatiently on her chair. She had ordered some ANBUs to gather some information about the scroll and today was their report about the said operation.

"Tsunade-sama."

"At last. What do you have?"

"Well, for only two days, we only got very few information about the scroll."

Tsunade looked at the designed masks of the three ANBUs and sighed. She couldn't get to understand why these ANBUs had passed the exam. At least they got something.

"Ok, begin."

"First, the scroll was said to be owned by the known clan of the Cloud. They are called Kenkoo Clan. The clan is well-known in their healing jutsus especially for damaged arms."

Tsunade gave them an irritated look. "We know that already right? Give me other information!"

The cat-faced ANBU apologized. "Gomen Godaime. There is more about the healing justu. It's a forbidden technique that's why the Cloud country kept it for many years and did not use it for their people."

"Why is it forbidden?"

"Base from the information we've got, the technique was forbidden because the one who would be doing the technique for the damaged arm of another person would be having a terrible consequence after."

Tsunade was startled from the news. "What kind of consequence is it?"

"An arm for an arm."

The second ANBU interrupted in. "We also found out that the healer should have an exceptional abilities. He should excel in analytical skills."

"Why? What does mind skills have to do with the scroll?"

"The clan was also known for their logical minds. The technique was made with too many patterns, so only logical persons can do the healing jutsu."

Tsunade could not believe what she was actually hearing. She had the information alright but she could not get the doubt out of her head that the information was not enough.

"Is that all?"

"Hai." The three ANBU chorused.

"Ok. Report again tomorrow with written reports."

She stood from her chair and walked back and forth in her spacious office. She couldn't focus on her thoughts. The same question kept on running in her mind.

The particular instance where Sakura found tons of explosive notes in the forest near the border of the Cloud made a perfect sense to her. Her assumption was that the explosive notes that were placed there were intended to prevent those people who want to have the scroll.

Tsunade also remembered what Sakura had said to her, that the arrangement of the explosives notes has a pattern. It only means that it was strategically planned by a logical person and only a logical person could break the code._ 'Sakura…'_

Tsunade now understood why Sakura had taken the mission too long. What she could not understand now was who could be the traitor in the country of the Cloud? And why did he want to have the scroll?

Her mind was being jumbled again. The questions seem s to be reproducing every after she found an answer to one question. Like a never-ending enigma. She's not that good at analyzing things but she is good at convincing people. Although she knew Sakura would be mad at her, she needed her in her office.

-----

Sakura had finished cleaning her apartment at five in the afternoon. She forgot to shop for food because she had done her laundry. She scanned her apartment again and sighed. She plopped down on her favorite pink couch and leaned her head back.

'_I believe in you.'_ The vivid memory still lingered in her heart. Kakashi would always say that to her and honestly she hated the pitiful comment. It was one of many conversation they would always have every after mission. They had gotten very close since she had decided to live on her own.

She is not that comfortable with the newfound friendly relationship with Kakashi but she was glad that despite of him being an ass and insensitive sometimes, he'd always been there to be her comfort blanket.

But there are times she would wish he would not utter those irritating four words because she knew that it is not entirely true. Kakashi just says it to replace her feeling of being left out in her former team. She had accepted the reality that she can never reach the same fulfillment that Naruto and Sasuke had attained. They would always be ahead of her.

But she believed that she has her own strong points and she's contented with that. Was really she? Over and over again, she would feel the same self-pity whenever she's alone, that's why she would always go to the headquarters to ask for some mission to keep her busy and make her pathetic thoughts fade away.

She was suddenly startled when her phone rang. She was pulled out from her reverie. Thank God for small favors.

""Hello?"

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing?"

Sakura heard him screech and distanced the receiver from her ear. She could hear the irritated voice of Naruto from the other line. She wondered why.

"Naruto, what's with you?"

"It's already six in the evening. We're all waiting for you!"

Sakura gasped. _'I forgot I have to meet them up.'_ Sakura whispered as she glanced at the clock. She had been too caught up with her cleaning around her house. She vaguely remembered their usual meeting at the pub.

"Gomen, Naruto. Give me fifteen minutes. I'll be there." Sakura heard the ninja sighed.

"Ok, fifteen minutes?"

"Hai." Sakura let the handset down.

'_I'll be seeing them again. It's been a long time.'_ She's not in the mood to deal with mushy meetings for a while but for a little respect for Naruto, she would go. She also wanted to poke Kakashi on the head as she would always do every time she come home form mission.

-----

"What did she say?" Sasuke asked the flaxen haired ninja.

"Just fifteen minutes, she'll be here." Naruto sighed and took his seat beside Kakashi.

"I assume she forgot about this." Kakshi said calmly.

"It seems." Sasuke grunted. She never knew Sakura to forget about things that is usually on top of her priority list.

"It's okay. At least she'll be coming. I missed her," as Naruto slurped his ramen.

"We all do." Sasuke whispered. He couldn't remember the last time Sakura had called him with an attachment of –kun in his name. Not that he cared and give a big deal about it but it is something that disturbed him. All of them noticed the sudden change Sakura had have since the time she had decided to be independent. Although that part made him proud of her, there will always be an instance that he feels that she's beginning to be distant from all the people that surrounds her.

Sasuke had matured enough to know how to be sensitive around his teammates. He had managed to see more of her, she had become somewhat of a friend to him. Not that he could admit it to anyone. Because for all those times he had been lulled by the darkness of his revenge, she had been continuously there to support him. That was what made him respect and care for her. He sighed.

Kakashi looked at the onyx eyed man in front of him. He was taken aback with the sudden comment Sasuke had given them. He never knew that guy could utter such concerning words. Much more for the girl he hated in his early childhood. Well, maybe things change.


	2. Mundane

Sakura entered the pub and immediately searched for her Team. The bold blonde haired ninja caught her eye just beside the silver haired and in front the deep black hair of the onyx eyed man. She smiled. Her team has unique colors of hair. Add her up and they will look like a for sale wigs in a store.

"Sorry I'm late," as she stopped in front of the table that the three had been sitting on, maybe, for almost one hour already.

"Welcome back." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Sakura was taken aback from the sudden comment. The cold ice had begun to melt. Maybe tomorrow is the end of days. She took her seat beside him.

"That's very unusual of you Sasuke."

"It's very unusual for you too for being late." He mumbled.

Sakura dismissed the argument. She looked over Naruto who was busy eating his favorite ramen. He never changes does he? Well, the thought was never considered a question in relation to his appetite.

Naruto saw her staring at his ramen. "Ne, Sakura-chan, what do you want to eat?"

"Sake would be enough," as she waved at the black haired waitress that had been standing on the counter of the pub.

Kakashi put his priced possession down and looked up to Sakura. "Still on the diet?"

"No. Not just in the mood." Sakura let out a bored sigh. "Naruto how's Hinata?"

Naruto finished his third bowl of ramen and he glanced at the cherry haired friend.

"She's okay. She's always mad at my missions though but we're okay."

"That's good. I missed her." Sakura forced a small smile out of her lips. She hadn't had the time to think about her love life these past few months. Even though Neji had been hitting on her since she passed the Jounin Exam, she felt like he will just don't fit in her system. She even thinks that he would be better off with Tenten. _Everybody has someone.'_ She thought inwardly.

"You sure you don't want to eat anything? You look thinner Sakura-chan."

Sakura just looked at him and sighed. She doesn't know what she really wanted for tonight. She was happy being here with them but it's just that she hated being treated like the youngest of the team when she was not. She somehow felt that she wanted to be alone. But then again, she pushed her thoughts away; it's been a long time since they had been together.

"You should eat." Sasuke nudged at her without looking at her.

Wow, is that Sasuke really talking? Sakura gave him one long confusing look and giggled. "Really Sasuke, since when you started talking too much?"

Even though they already reached eighteen years of age she believed that this ice cold guy would never change. Maybe she was wrong. After all, the only constant thing in this world is change. However, she still believed on her first conviction.

"Whatever." Sasuke said irritatingly.

Sakura could sense his embarrassment in his tone. He really sometimes amuses her with his varied emotions that can be written on his face whenever he tries to hide them.

She smiled and looked to the gray haired man in front of her who is very busy reading the hentai book which she still believes was done by Jiraiya. She could see he's on the half part of the book. How could he manage to still have the time reading that perverted book when he has tons of missions?

"Still addicted with that Kakashi?"

"As always." He responded at her without looking away from the book.

Sakura reached the top of the book and held it mid-down to have an access to his masked face. "You know, you should learn how to take it once a while." Sakura snorted at him and reached for her sake and drank it with one gulp.

"As for your drinking?" Kakashi stared at her green eyes. Sakura had been on to drinking since she had passed the Jounin Exam. He couldn't list down the many changes Sakura had over the past few months.

"Why don't we trade then?" Sakura sneered at him.

"That's not a problem for me. Just don't blame me for the consequences." Kakashi handed her the book.

"Oi, oi! Don't teach Sakura-chan with your perverted book!" Naruto yelped as he snatched the book from Sakura.

"What a good scheme Naruto." Sasuke snickered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto turned red and handed it back to Kakashi.

"I heard you accomplished your mission well. Congratulations." Kakashi gazed at Sakura as she took her third shot of sake. Her temples are beginning to be reddish from the effect of liquor.

"Is that a compliment or what Kakashi?" She said in a wobbly manner.

"Still not believing in yourself Sakura?" Kakashi spoke in a plain way as he crossed his arms. Sasuke moved the cup away from her.

"Give that back to me!" Sakura grabbed the cup from Sasuke.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Stop it already. You're drunk." Naruto scolded her.

Sakura laughed boisterously and raised her hand signaling the waitress. "One more sake please."

"Sakura, that's enough." Sasuke held her wrist.

"What's with you guys? I just wanted to celebrate my accomplishment." She laughed again.

Kakashi on the other hand who had witnessed her unusual action calmly interrupted in.

"Let her be Sasuke."

"But Kakashi." Naruto gave him a worried look.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Let's enjoy our once in a while reunion." He smiled under his mask.

Both young men let go of their argument and sighed.

"I'll have sake too!" Naruto grinned.

"Add us up." Sasuke motioned the waitress.

-----

"Shit. My head hurts," as she slowly got up from her heavy morning sleep. She gritted her teeth as she massaged her head.

"That's suspected."

Sakura looked at the man clinging on her window. The same man who would always be right there to check on her. She was used to this but for some reason, when she looked up to him, in his eyes, there's something that tells her that he knew something. Something about what she feels recently, particularly how bad she feels for all those years that she had been alone.

Kaksahi knew everything even before she could blurt it out from her mouth. For all those years of emptiness, he would always be there to keep her thoughts away or just simply make it fade away.

But somehow, she wished he didn't know her too well so that she could just keep her thoughts in herself and convince everyone that she's still the same Sakura they knew. But even though how hard she would try to conceal it, this man always knows how to make it resurface in her mouth.

"You should learn how to knock Kakashi."

"Like this," as he knocked on the window pane.

Sakura sighed annoyingly. "What brings you here?"

"Checking on my drunken student."

Sakura slowly got off from her bed and searched for her towel. Maybe a nice morning bath could get the headache off her mind. "What time is it?"

Kakashi walked in her bedroom and sat on her king sized bed.

"Eight in the morning. Sakura you really have a comfortable bed. Guess I should buy this kind of bed."

Sakura turned her eyes over her former sensei. She could see the tiredness in his eyes but still have that energy to tease her early in the morning.

"Had I let you in?"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. He always likes how she would respond to his teasing.

"No, but I let myself in."

"I'm okay now, so you can go now." Sakura said and continue to find for her towel.

"Woke up from the wrong side of the bed?"

Sakura gave up finding her towel and grabbed a new one in her closet. Maybe she had misplaced it somewhere. He looked again at the man who would always like to make fun of her whenever she's not in the mood. What does he want early this morning? Good thing she had learned how to deal with his mocking, if not, maybe she had raised hell just minutes ago.

"Tsunade sent you here. What does she want?" She asked assumingly.

""She wants you in her office at exactly nine in the morning."

Kakashi looked at her grown figure. She had become skinny over these past few weeks. That's no question to that, she barely eat foods. How long since he had the chance to be in her room like this? As far as he remembers perfectly, the last time was, when she first moved in on her own.

Every month that ends, the usual perky smile that she used to have begins to die away. It somehow worried him to the great extent. Kakashi stood and walked towards her bedroom window.

Sakura noticed the sudden change of Kakashi's mood. "Ok. I'll be there as soon as I've showered."

"Later at fifteen hundred hours, same spot. I'll be waiting."

Sakura frowned and turned her back to him. How could he notice her dilemmas in her mind? She wished that he didn't know her at all. It infuriates her somehow when his hunches were close to true. She feels very bold in front of him.

"Not today Kakashi."

She just wanted him to leave. She doesn't want to talk to him about it. Not today, as much as possible she never wanted to deal with her pathetic emotions ever again. As for Kakashi who would always pretends to care about her makes her sick even more.

Kakashi heaved a sigh. He's not going to push her this time. Maybe she needs some time alone right now. "Yosh. Ja ne."

Sakura could feel her eyes were welling up with tears. Good thing Kakashi let go of her this time, if he didn't maybe she had broke down.

Sakura wiped the little amount of tears from her eyes. She's progressing very well; she can now stop her tears from falling. Contain it in was her motto now because she can't always dwell on her feelings all the time. She has to learn not to be a burden on someone else's shoulders. She knew she slows Kakashi down. He was good to her; too good to be wasted on her.

Kakashi looked at the pink-haired kunoichi went to her bathroom before leaving her apartment. He saw the tears. He saw how she had stopped it from falling. Kakashi was known for the line _'Read the underneath of the underneath'_ but from what happened earlier, he just couldn't apply that statement on her.

Since she matured into a woman, she had sometimes been unpredictable. _'I guess that explains why some men couldn't deal with women.'_ He thought silently. And from the tone she gave him when he said about their meeting is somewhat cold, distant and detached. He glanced at his wristwatch and sighed. He'll be meeting Genma at eight-thirty. He's late again.

-----

Sakura finished her shower thirty minutes later. She went downstairs to have breakfast but empty cupboards greeted her bad morning. She made her way to the telephone and dialed Ino's number.

"Hello." Sakura could say that the blonde party girl just woke up.

"Ino, it's me."

"Sakuraaaa!" Ino's high pitched voice suddenly uplifted her mood.

She missed her friend terribly._ 'Good thing she was the one I called.'_ Sakura smiled.

"Mind if I come over?"

"Now?" Ino yawned.

"Yeah. I haven't bought any food since I got back so I was thinking if I could there and eat." Sakura said as she played the cord of the telephone.

"I heard you took it long, how did it go?"

What's up with these days? Same lines had been repeating again and again. She sighed.

"It's a long story I'm starving already."

Ino giggled. "Ok. Let's have breakfast together."

"Ne, Sakura are you alright? You look thinner." Ino said as she examined her body and motioned her to come in.

Sakura looked at her friend; as always beautiful. How did I manage to compete with that sexy body long time ago? She wondered.

"Tied by missions."

Ino waved her hands in the air. "At least have a rest every once in a while Sakura! You should learn that women like us deserve some beauty sleep ok?"

Sakura laughed sheepishly. "I'm not like you Ino. I don't have Shik to get prepared for all the time."

"Shik is always busy so I always have the time to, you know, roam around Konoha." Ino winked at her devilishly and gave her ramen.

Sakura grimaced. She thought she would be eating something more class than this ramen steaming hot in front of her. "Ino, sorry but don't you have anything else beside this?"

Ino stared at her friend who looks at the noodles disappointingly. Her mother didn't get to have groceries yet this week. Why did she allow her to come over by the way? Well, she just has to be contented with that after all; she was the one who needs the favor.

"Sorry Sakura but we just have to stick with this. You know me well; I don't know how to cook."

Sakura sighed again then started to eat.

"So what's up?" Ino asked her.

"Exhausted. I think I just want to sleep forever."

"Why did the mission took so long? We are all worried about you."

Sakura looked at her through her bangs. She couldn't tell Ino what happened in her mission because Tsunade wanted it to be confidential for the time being which she didn't understand at all. "Cloud let me stay to rest." She lied.

Ino raised her left eyebrow. "That's weird."

Sakura smiled and finished her ramen. "Sorry Ino but I have to go now."

"Why?" Ino looked curiously at her long time friend.

"Tsunade wants to see me at nine."

"I see. Drop by again, if you could. I miss you." Ino hugged her.

"Sure. Thanks for the breakfast." Then she was gone.

Ino smiled. It's been a long time since she had been with Sakura privately. Sakura had been through too much and for those years she had been so distant from almost everybody, Ino would always try to be there for her but Sakura would always gave her the same assurance that she's okay.

No one could open her up unless it was Kakashi. She had observed the two well to know that their relationship had gotten very close. If there's one thing she's sure of, the two would be an item someday.

Ino didn't actually give a damn if kakashi is wasy older than her friend as long as he wouldn't hurt her. Sakura is too fragile even though she would put up her strong appearance. And base from what she had known Kakashi over the years, she is confident to say that Sakura is in good hands.


End file.
